Modern data centers often employ virtual server technology, where a large number of virtualized computer servers execute on a relatively smaller number of host servers. The host servers are examples of what are known as “host machines” and the virtualized computer servers are examples of what are known as “virtual machines.”
A malicious individual may reconfigure a virtual machine to perpetrate a crime. For example, the malicious individual may increase the number of processors and the network bandwidth in preparation for performing a Denial of Service (DOS) attack across a network. In another example, the malicious individual may increase a virtual machine's disk space, for example, in order to hide information. Further, the malicious individual may place constructs on the virtual machine so that the virtual machine will report that it has the expected configuration to mask or hide the malicious modifications that were made. The malicious individual may also place constructs on the host machine to hide the malicious modification. Providing due care to ensure the security and integrity of virtual machines can be expensive.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.